Mémoires
by IndigoCascadian
Summary: A series of one-shots based around the marriage between Byakuya and Hisana Kuchiki. [Byakuya and Hisana] Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Family/All the Other Fuzzy Stuff Rating might change, currently T.
1. Intro

_Hi there,_

_Just a quick note to say thanks for reading. This will eventually be removed but at the moment I feel I need to explain what this whole saga of one-shots is all about._  
_Each story will be based in a random time, and there won't be any logical order. Some will be romantic, some will be sad, some will be short, some will be long and some might even involve all of these elements. As it is a Byakuya and Hisana fan-fiction there will of course be chapters which cover sensitive topics, so please be aware of this._  
_There may eventually be more 'mature' chapters later on, I shall put up warnings for those who don't enjoy that kind of thing (or for those who pretend not to enjoy that kind of thing)._  
_Thanks again. Now please enjoy._


	2. Morning Person

**Morning Person**

Sunlight warmed the side of his face. He knew he had to wake up soon, he had things to do, meetings to attend, but his body refused to move. The warmth of the futon paralysed him, the soft silk sheets felt almost too heavy to move. But he needed to get up, before- A warm hand gently ran over his chest. She was another reason not to leave.  
"Good morning Byakuya-sama", she muttered, her voice quiet and raspy obviously she too had just woken. He kept his eyes closed, hoping that she would be deceived into thinking he was still sleeping.  
Hisana knew better.  
Her fingers drew circles on his chest, tracing scars of battles past. Her fingers danced up his shoulders, under his chin and then onto his lips. He tried to remain calm as she tormented him. He held his nerve and kept his breathing under control.  
It was much easier said than done.  
"It's time to get up Byakuya-sama." She was leaning into his ear now, her hot breath sending shivers down his spine, she was too tempting – but he refused to give in. "I know you can hear me." After no response he heard her sigh, her petite, hot body moved from her position against his torso. She placed her hands on his bare chest before straddling his waist. She sat on top of him, her legs resting either side of his thighs, her hands ran over his chest and he could feel the ends of her soft hair tickling his vulnerable skin. She rested her ear against his heart for a few seconds, listening for the steady beat.  
"So you are alive." She joked as she sat up, "Am I no longer alluring enough for you my lord?" He could feel her fingers running through his hair now. "Maybe I need to try harder."  
He knew he was already weak to her charm, and he was sure she knew that as well.  
She leant down so her chest was flat against his own, leaning so her lips were only a hairs breadth away from his own. She was so close he felt like he could taste her. He impulsively tried to seal his mouth against her own, however his Hisana could read him like a book and instinctively dodged.  
"I knew you were awake." She laughed, he could feel her smile, she irradiated beauty and happiness, and although he was a little annoyed his wife had yet again got the better of him he smiled, her happiness was his happiness after all.  
"You need to get up Byakuya-sama." She said running her fingers down his chiselled jaw. Instead of moving he wrapped his arms around his tiny wife's body, taking her hostage against his chest.  
"I refuse." He challenged. He tightened his embrace, he loved the way her skin felt against his own. He loved the way he could feel her heartbeat against him, and he adored the way their heartbeats became synchronised after a few still seconds in perfect, silent harmony.  
"I will kiss you if you open your eyes." She muttered. It sounded like an attempt at being seductive but his arm muffled her voice. Seductive or not, the offer was inviting. He remained silent for a while and Hisana took that as a positive. He could feel her lips moving up his neck, his hands naturally found their way into her untameable raven locks. He sat up slightly as her face met his, he could feel her button nose pressed against his, and he could feel her lips so close to his own.  
"It's a good job I love you." He mumbled, he could feel her smile. She tugged at his chest;  
"Then open your eyes."

Grey eyes flashed open. He was sat upright in bed, the soft weight of his wife gone. Her presence all but removed from reality. His fingers clawed at the air where her face had been, tracing the fine lines of her invisible cheeks. His breath caught in his throat. Turning to her side of the bed he found it empty, cold and untouched. The warmth removed the night she passed away.

He never should have woken up.

Please let me know what you think or if any alterations can be made, its always greatly appreciated :)


	3. Opposites and Equals

_Opposites and Equals_

He was a man of many morals. He upheld the law, he worked hard to appease his prideful family, and he had done as was asked of him for as long as he can remember.  
She was a girl who had fought everyday of her life, who had stolen and harmed for the sole reason of survival.  
He was a noble of the highest class.  
She was a soul who had lost its way on the dusty streets of Rukongai.

But they were just as broken as each other.

As they lay on the cotton sheets, her fingers entwined with his own he considered their relationship. He loved her more than he could describe, her life had given his the reason, the resolve, which he had lost so long ago. He couldn't consider a world without her in his life. His fingers tightened their grip on her soft, gentle hand.

"Byakuya-sama?" She whispered meekly, her cobalt blue eyes opened slowly from her sleepy haze. His free hand traced the soft lines of her heart shaped face. Their eyes met and she desperately tried to hide the blush which quickly spread over her cheeks. He smiled. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"You." He admitted. The red on her cheeks intensified. He pulled her tiny body close to his chest, bringing her so close that his lips were resting against her temple but even as they moved their interlocked fingers never separated. "I love you." He could feel her body tense up. He knew the burden of her heart, how she believed that her life was somehow unworthy of even the slightest praise, and he knew how she couldn't comprehend his love for her. She was broken, so was he.

"I love you." She whispered after a few moments of silence. She took his hand and placed it onto her bare chest, he could feel her rapid heartbeat beneath his palm. "I do not deserve Byakuya-sama's love." he opened his mouth to disagree but she place an index finger on his lips, silencing him. "I cannot full repay him for his love either for I have nothing else to give him." Her hands moved around his face, the finger which had once been silencing him, now had free roam of his cheeks and hairline, and he enjoyed every second of it. "I have given Byakuya-sama my life, my soul…" there was a quiet pause as she looked away from his gaze, he smiled. "my body." His moved from her heart up to her neck, along her collarbone and up behind her ear. The words that she'd been trying to form became nothing but hot air as she gasped breathlessly.

"I will hear no more of your nonsense." He stated, "I do not require repayment, having you here" he tilted her chin so he could see her blue depths in all their beautiful detail, "is more than I could ever have asked for." He pulled her lips down forcefully against his own, she reciprocated. He considered himself passionate although Hisana would have described him as possessive, either way, he would make sure that she understood his feelings not through words but through actions. He broke the kiss. "Marry me." It sounded more like a statement than a question. She swiftly moved out of his embrace, like his words had electrocuted her.

"Byakuya-sama?" She gasped, "You must be joking."

"I'm afraid I'm being deadly serious." He could feel her heart beat race against his bare skin, her mouth hung open and he knew immidiatley that she was in emotional turmoil. She shifted so that she was sitting up, one hand tugging at her raven locks while the other supported her weight on the sheets.

"I don't know." She eventually whispered. At least it wasn't a totally negative answer. Her wild hair covered her blue-violet eyes, and her petite body shook violently. He sat up, embracing her tightly into his bare chest.

"I am sorry, Hisana." He ran his fingers over her bare shoulders lovingly. Then she did something completely unexpected, she giggled, then she laughed. She cupped his face with her fingers and brought his lips down to her own. He didn't complain.

"Do not be sorry my love." She said between kisses, "I am the one at fault." He sighed, knowing very well what she was referring too, what had been the root of many arguments between them… what was keeping them apart even now. "You cannot marry me Byakuya-sama, I am no noble and you are no peasant from Rukongai."

This was not the first time that they'd had this conversation. He knew very well that his clan would not accept her, it never would.

"That does not matter." He stated, "Marry me." He looked down into her big blue eyes, her dark irises trebling beneath his steady gaze.

"But your family?" She whispered.

"They will have to live with my decision." He tilted her chin with tender fingers. "If you reject me I will have no other."

"Byakuya-sama…" she trailed off, unable to form a sentence.

"I wish to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you, start a family. I want to find your sister and provide for you both." He tucked the awkward piece of hair behind her ear, but it, of course, fell back into its original place. "I cannot think of a future without you." Her fingers tightened on his tense bicep. "Marry me."

She nodded slowly, tears gently ran down her blushing cheeks. "Ok." Was all she managed to say. He smiled a real smile before kissing the crown of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

That day had been the 14th February, which Byakuya was later to discover was a day known as St Valentine's Day, a day of true romance, passion and love. Although time eventually separated them, the meaning of that day would never change, for it was the day where they would come together not only in body and soul but also in name. That was the day where she became _his_ Hisana and more importantly, _he_ became _hers_.

_#SN: This was meant to be uploaded yesterday, as of course it was Valentines Day and I wanted to do a little something special. However, my internet decided to kick the bucket for 24 hours which means I've been forced to upload it today._

_Always difficult._

_Thanks for all of the reviews on the latest chapter, I couldn't believe how well it had gone down!_  
**Nuricchi; serviusr18; Gianella (Guest); sunev.31; Ana (Guest); firecaster-hikaru; FuzzleMcKinikins and of course ByaHisaFan.**

**Thank you so much. xx**


End file.
